Operation: GrowthSpurt
by WalkingAlong
Summary: Wally is gone for a month in Australia, and he has made some changes. How will the others react when they see the changes, especially Kuki? One-Shot.


Hey! I'm new to writing for KND, but I thought that I would give it a whack. Perhaps whack it good, so let me know what you think. As well I need to keep up the tradition in this section DISCLAIMER: NO, I don't own KND, the character's, or whatever else- I only own the story I am gonna write.

-------

OPERATION: GROWTH-SPURT

Girl doesn't know how to

React to

Obvious change of

Wally's

Tall

Height

-

Sure

Pudding it gonna be a

Ultra

Romantic

Terrific Story

-------

-Just for the record: Sorry the acronym sucks, it was harder than I thought it would be, but yeah, back to the story.

---

Kuki was probably the most ecstatic of the group. Actually, not probably, she was. Her good "friend" Wallabee Beatles was returning from Australia. The two were, I guess, frienemies. They were at each other's throat all the time, though also they were the softest with each other.

The two were part of the Kids Next Door, a world wide organization made to protect children under 13 from the harm of adults. Well, Wally (short for Wallabee) and his family took a month long trip to Australia to get familiarized with their roots. Wally, however, was still working over summer vacation on their trip. He's been helping the Australian kids next door as a combative specialist.

As you probably can't imagine, Wally and Kuki still have been keeping in touch over the last month. If you wouldn't know any better, you would say they have a "thing" for each other. That "thing" is definitely more obvious for Wally, though Kuki never has expressed her feelings that much. Well at the age of 12, things and people change. One of which is Kuki. She is still her bubbly, care-free girl though is slightly more "developed" with a few more curves. Though, she hasn't changed all that much. She's still the same height, same face features, and the same long, raven black hair.

Today, at 3:00 PM, with one month left of vacation Wally would return. Kuki was expecting the same short, blonde tough Wally she hated and loved (as a friend) at the same time. Well when your 12, you go through a thing called puberty. You get hormones and well people change. Let's begin the story…

---

Kuki was skipping all around the treehouse- anxious; almost to the point she almost had a heart attack. It was killing her! Wallabee Beetles was returning!

"Come on Guys! It's 2:30, Numbuh 4 will be here in 30 minutes! We need to go to his house and greet him back!" Kuki screamed in Numbuh 1's, 2's, and 5's ears. I guess to say in summay: They all were the same except 1 and 2 were taller, and 5 is a bit more "developed."

"Don't' cha mean hug him so big it suffocates him?" Numbuh 5 smirked, and for some odd reason that Kuki didn't know- she was turning lightly pink.

"Well…come on guys! We need him back at the treehouse…for missions." Numbuh 3 tried to say smoothly as a comeback; only it drowned down the toilet.

"Don't you mean for you to play tea party with?" Hoagie aka Numbuh 2 asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yep!" Kuki said enthusiastically, now that she has matured a bit- she's not so oblivious to things, such as when her friends are picking on her. Though if she maintains this obliviousness she prevents herself from being embarrassed.

"Enough is enough team." Nigel aka Numbuh 1 said with his British accent. "Let's stop sitting around and go pick up our comrade, we have much to catch up on."

With that the four sector V member's left the living room and started to walk towards Wally's house. It was 2:50 when they came to his house and they could already see some one unload the Beatle's green van. All of which with Mr. Beetles bad back and Mrs. Beetles always caring for Joey ( Wally's brother), it had to be Wally behind the van.

Kuki came to this conclusion and ran behind the green van to give Wally the biggest hug of his life leaving the rest of the group to walk the 35 feet. Though she stopped when she saw who it was.

"W…W…Wally?" Kuki asked intrigued, she knew it had to be him…but it didn't add up. This guy behind the van still looked like Wally, except taller. Try 10 inches taller, he was definitely no 5'0 he had to be 5'9". He also didn't have any baby fat on his belly anymore, he was actually kind of lanky with slight muscle on his arms revealed through his tight white shirt.

"Hey Kuki, it's me…Wally. Aren't yuh gonna giv' me ah hug or something?" Wally said smiling softly.

"Numbuh 4, Hey how was…woh!" Hoagie said coming around the van seeing his old friend slightly taller than him by a inch. "Dude, you finally grew! How long did it take? 12 years?" Hoagie joked.

"Ahh Hoagie, miss you man." Wally said giving Hoagie a slight punch on the arm.

"Wally Beatles? Is dat you? You look like him but ain't as short as him." Abby joked coming around the van to see the new made kid.

"Yep it's me." Wally said while wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Numbuh 4? Is that you?" Nigel said being the last one to come around the van.

"Yeah, it is Numbuh 1." Wally said "I know, I know guys…it's a lot to take in. Me being the short kid now almost the tallest (Nigel had him by 1 or two inches). Though that's what happens when you go through puberty, you change a bit. You guys changed a bit yourselves."

It was true, they all have changed but by a bit, Kuki admitted to herself. Though she found something else different than his height. His voice sounded a bit cracked, a bit deeper, but still had the same Australian accent she loved.

"Well it's good to have you back Numbuh Four." Nigel said smiling sincerely. "Come on team, we need to let Numbuh's 3 and 4 catch up. I haven't even heard Numbuh 4 scream for help from a death hug yet." The other three left only to leave a blushing Kuki and Wally. Wally noticed the tinge of pink on her ivory colored face.

"So…do I get that hug?" Wally asked smiling reaching out his arms for a hug.

"Of course silly!" Kuki flopped onto Wally and gave him the tightest hug she could give him. Usually he wasn't one to hug back, but he for once was. Kuki noticed how the hug was different. Usually she had her head ontop of his or even cheek to cheek before he left, but it was totally different.

He had his cheek rested on top of her head, both blushing from how awkwardly nice it was. Kuki gulped as butterflies formed in her stomach, what was happening to her? She was usually the flirt, but it was like hugging a different person. She was weak but safe all at once. I mean, Wally had a good three inches on her in height.

"Aww, 'ello there Kuki! Catchin' up with mah lil' Wallabee ah see!" Kuki turned around to see Mrs. Beetles with Joey waiting by the door.

"I guess so, Mrs. Beetles." Kuki replied letting go of Wally. She observed how Wally was starting to turn pink.

"If yuh both want real fun, I hear the last carnival day is in town. Why don't cha both go there tonight? I'll give Wallabee some money for yuh both." Mrs. Beetles called off to them.

"That's okay Mrs. Beetles." Kuki called back.

"Actually, I'd kinda would loike to Kuki, if that's alright with you. We've been texting and stuff, but there's so much you can't put in 100 lettered texts." Wally said smiling at her.

"Okay mom! We'll go!" Wally called back. He ran to his mother, took the money and started to walk with Kuki to her house to tell her parents where there going. "I'll be back around 12 ma! I got my cell if you need me! And yes! I'll make sure she's home safe." Wally hollered off to his mother, who gave him around $50.

After lying to Kuki's parents that Wally's parents would drop her home at 12, they used their jet packs to fly to the local fair. During those 5 minutes, they didn't say a word to each other.

"So what do you want to do first?" Wally asked Kuki once they landed at the park and paid for there tickets.

Kuki thought intently, she kind of didn't want to talk that much for once. She wanted to get used to this new Wally, but wanted to get used to him first.

"How about we go on the roller coaster first?" Kuki asked.

"The ring of fire?" Wally asked suspiciously, since when has she been interested in such things.

"Yes sir, I love roller coasters that go upside down a buhmillion times!" Kuki lied.

Wally knew her so well, ever since they met when they were six. Though he played along, maybe try to get close to her while she screams in terror. "Okay, ah guess ah'm not the only one to have changed over the summer."

They got on the ride in about 3 minutes after talking about their summer so far. Sure enough, Kuki yelled as Wally predicted. She even hold his hand tightly in terror while strapped in side by side.

"So now what?" Wally asked. They got off the ride and were walking aimlessly nowhere.

"I don't know. You can choose, anything except eating." Kuki said with a hint of green on her face.

"You know what, I'm gonna win you a cruddy rainbow monkey." Wally smiled at her widely. Kuki couldn't help but smile, maybe this was her old Wally…he said cruddy.

"Okay!" Kuki squeeled and by that she took his hand and dragged him to the games section. He basically lost every game, even the one lift a duck game. Only one was left, the strength bell.

"This one is the best Kuki, look- they even have better cruddy monkeys here." Wally pointed out. Kuki had to say she was impressed with this new Wally, usually he would be pessimistic and steamed. Well he was steamed she knew, but he trying really hard to hide it. Though she also knew if he didn't win this one, he would break the hammer in half.

"You can do it easily, Wally." Kuki encouraged him smiling widely. She noticed how pink his face was getting.

Wally smiled brightly and lifted up the hammer, POW! The bell rang at top for everyone in the park to hear. Everyone looked to see the hulk who rang it, though surprised to see a little 12 year old do it. Well not so much little, but you get the picture.

"Kuki can you close your eyes real quick so I can get you a good toy?" Wally asked. He knew basically every toy she had, every color, size, and shape of monkey. He wanted to surprise her with the perfect one.

Kuki did as told and turned her back as she over heard him point out the one he wanted. "Open your eyes, Kooks." Kuki felt her heart pound faster at the mention of her nickname only he called her, she opened her eyes to see the most perfect monkey. It was a medium sized monkey that was tie-dyed green and orange. It was her new favorite.

"Oh Wally, it's perfect! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kuki said with the largest smile on her face today, she finally gave him a hug she meant. A ULTRA death hug, Wally's favorite. When she give's him one- it usually means he did something right.

Kuki quickly let go and hugged her new rainbow monkey, out came "I Love You!" in a dorky voice. "I think I'll call him…um…Roo." Kuki said looking at Wally in the face smiling.

"Why Roo?" Wally asked.

"Well you're Wallabee, Joey is Joey, and I wanted some Australian favor- so I thought of Kangaroo, but Roo is more cute." Kuki smiled while explaining her reasoning.

"Roo…I loike it." Wally said softly, subtlety taking Kuki's hand. Kuki noticed, blushed a bit, but didn't take her hand away. She liked her small soft hand in his bigger rough hands.

"I know what I want to do now Wally." Kuki told him softly, but flirty.

"What's…that?" Wally gulped, his voice starting to crack a bit.

"Bumper Cars!" Kuki squeeled giddily, sure enough…Kuki and Roo pounded the crud out of Wally in the bumper cars. Kuki forgot how much fun she had with Wally before, this reminded her of what they have always had and always will.

"Okay Okay! You won Kooks!" Wally said grumpily.

"Pay up Wally!" Kuki said deviously. She started to like Wally's new voice, it's definitely forming to his old but new self.

Wally whispered something softly.

"Come on Wally, I won the bet! I can't hear you?" Kuki teased starting to poke him.

"Alright! Alright! I love playing Tea Party!" Wally said loudly to almost a screamed. The people previously thinking of him as hulk started to laugh hysterically. "Ohh, Shut up! I still won the bell banger! Stop it or I'll kick the crud out of yuh all!" Wally snapped at the people laughing.

"Relax Wally, you'll never see them again." Kuki said smiling, looking up to him with giant hazel puppy eyes. Wally wanted to melt right then and now.

"Well we got about an hour left, what do you want to do now?" Wally asked, noticing the dark indigo sky.

"How about…the Ferris wheel?" Kuki asked casually, though blushing like mad. Good thing it was dark she thought.

Wally started to form a gulp in his throat. The thought started to form in his head. Him and her. Alone. Alone from the rest of the world for ten minutes. Stuck together in a small swing fit for one giant fat person. Wally felt himself turn hot.

"Well?" Kuki asked shyly as he stood, staring into space blankly thinking.

"Um…yeah. That'd be…good." Wally said with a nervous smile.

The two quickly got on the ride and said nothing as the ride went on. They both then noticed something. The ride had stopped. And they were on the very top.

"So…I guess we're stuck." Wally said blankly. He started to sweat a bit, he did something he never imagined impossible. He put his arm around Kuki's shoulder.

Kuki was just as surprised as he was, she had to give him a sign that it was okay to leave his arm there. What did she do? She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wally, there's something I have to ask you." Kuki said softly.

"What is Kooks?" Wally replied, only to rest his head on top of hers.

"Did you miss me? Because I missed you a lot." Kuki said with a few tear coming down her cheeks.

"I missed you a lot too Kuki, I thought about you everyday and what I need to do."

"What's that?" Kuki said, lifting her head so she was eye to eye with him. She soon found out.

Wally leaned in slowly and gave her a gentle peck on the lips, lasting about two seconds. Her first kiss…with Wallabee Beetles. Amazing.

"Wally, you're the same person but still so different." Kuki said softly, barely a whisper.

"Sorry Kuki, I didn't mean to---" Wally started but only to be cut off by the Ferris wheel starting to move again.

The two didn't say another word since they got off, Wally followed Kuki as they jet packed to her home on the front porch.

"I guess this is it Kuki, goodnight." Wally said softly staring at his feet, mentally cursing himself.

"Good night, Wally." Kuki said awkwardly. Wally shook hands goodbye with Kuki and started to walk home down her driveway. Kuki was about to step inside her house, when all of a sudden- she dropped Roo. She bolted after Wally before he could jet pack away, she tackled him down onto the ground. She landed on top of him on top of the grass.

"Wally trust me, your not different. You're still you…just with a growth spurt." Kuki panted while smiling widely. She did what she wanted to do ever since she was 10, she gave him a deep kiss laying on top of him, cupping his cheeks lightly. After 10 seconds she got off of him and brushed herself off. Wally continued to lay on the ground, as if hypnotized or in a trance.

"Wally are you okay?" Kuki asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Um…thanks." Wally said while standing up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then…"Kuki said nervously returning inside her house.

"Yeah, see yuh tomorrow Kooks." Wally said awkwardly as well. Wally watched as Kuki went inside her house and shut the door. As Kuki started to make her up the stairs she heard a "YES!" from outside. She ran up the stairs toward her room and looked out the window, there Wally was screaming "YES YES YES!" and doing some sort of victory dance.

Kuki closed her curtain and laid down on her bed. Thinking. _Yep…same old Wally, just with a growth spurt._

End Transmission.

---

This took me 2 hours to write, I hope it's good. Let me know what you think with a review, any criticism would be nice. Thanks for reading!


End file.
